pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumpluff
| name=Jumpluff| jname=(ワタッコ Watacco)| image=189Jumpluff.png| ndex=189| evofrom=Skiploom| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= Jump-luff | hp=75| atk=55| def=70| satk=55| sdef=85| spd=110| species=Cottonweed Pokémon| type= / | height=2'07"| weight=6.6 lbs| ability=Chlorophyll *Leaf Guard| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Jumpluff (ワタッコ Watacco) is a / -Type Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Skiploom, which evolves into Jumpluff starting from level 27. Anime Officer Jenny used her Jumpluff to find suspects by scattering its cotton onto a suspected area, which will shows up the suspect's thumbprint or footprint. Ext's evolve from Skiploom. Behaviour Jumpluff are known to be timid, but will fight if neccesary. Despite its appearance, Jumpluff are vicous fighters. They slap with their puffy arms and and spray spores and powders. They also hail bullet~seed on oppressors, and favor to drain their foes' energy bby sucking the life out of them by means of casting green lightning bolts from their top "pluff" and striking their opponent and stealing their energy. They ruthlessly defend young hoppip, but often bully skiploom. Many floating herds consist of only jumpluff and hoppip, for skiploom are sent off on their own so they can idependantly train and learn to stand their ground without the help of the herd. They often live in floral fields. Cultural Significance Jumpluff were often raised from Hoppip and trained to protect gardens. Other Pokemons used to protect ancient gardens, floral patces, etc: Jumpluff Parasect/Scyther/Pinsir Breloom Roserade/Roselia Vileplume/Bellossom Victreebel/Weepinbell Game Info Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries | name=Jumpluff| gold=Once it catches the wind, it deftly controls its cotton-puff spores to float, even around the world. | silver=Drifts on seasonal winds and spreads its cotton-like spores all over the world to make more offspring. | crystal=Even in the fiercest wind, it can control its fluff to make its way to any place in the world it wants. | ruby=Jumpluff rides warm southern winds to cross the sea and fly to foreign lands. The Pokémon descends to the ground when it encounters cold air while it is floating. | sapphire=Jumpluff rides warm southern winds to cross the sea and fly to foreign lands. The Pokémon descends to the ground when it encounters cold air while it is floating. | emerald=Jumpluff ride warm southern winds to cross the sea and fly to foreign lands. This Pokémon lands when it encounters cold air while it is floating. | firered=Drifts on seasonal winds and spreads its cotton-like spores all over the world to make more offspring. | leafgreen=Once it catches the wind, it deftly controls its cotton-puff spores to float, even around the world. | diamond=Blown by seasonal winds, it circles the globe, scattering cotton spores as it goes. | pearl=Blown by seasonal winds, it circles the globe, scattering cotton spores as it goes. | platinum=Blown by seasonal winds, it circles the globe, scattering cotton spores as it goes. | heartgold=Once it catches the wind, it deftly controls its cotton-puff spores to float, even around the world. | soulsilver=Drifts on seasonal winds and spreads its cotton-like spores all over the world to make more offspring. | }} Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Johto Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon